Different protocols exist for exchanging information between a controlling computer such as a console or the like, and devices that become part of a stage lighting show. Exemplary protocols include so-called show control, as well as DMX, and others. The kinds of devices that can be controlled include controllable lights, winches, other movement devices, video walls, and the like.